


No Sad Face

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "inspired by this: http://rufftoon.tumblr.com/post/26685571155/wow-the-influx-of-jack-frost-fanart-is-almostPitch finds a way to stop Jack entering his lair, or maybe he just literally sticks a ‘Jack Frost Free Zone’ poster to a wall and stands in front of it looking angry - and sometimes Bunnymund comes to join him, and slowly they start to talk. It can be gen, if you’d prefer! I’d just really love to see them finding common ground and becoming maybe-friends.all the bonus points if it’s set at a time when Pitch is at a sort of truce with the Guardians, and there’s no actual bashing of Jack - they may be fond of him in their own way, but he can be exhausting to be around."Pitch finds Bunny in his bed. It turns out he’s there because he needed to get some peace away from Jack. There’s awkward bonding over Jack’s sad face.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dark Chocolate Short Fics





	No Sad Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/10/2014.

“Bunny?” Pitch asked in surprise. There’s no one he would have expected less to find in his lair, asleep in his bed, but there he was.  
  
Bunny grumbled inarticulately and sat up. “Don’t make this weird,” he said with a yawn.   
  
Pitch blinked. He’d never seen Bunny yawn before, and he’d certainly never seen him with the fur on one side of his face sticking every which way because of the pillow he’d been lying on.   
  
“Your lair’s really confusing and uncomfortable,” Bunny went on. “This is the only place I could find to sleep, unless I grew some grass somewhere. And that wouldn’t be fair to the grass, it’s so dark.”  
  
“You’re acting like I should find it unremarkable that you were determined to sleep in my lair in the first place,” Pitch said.  
  
Bunny looked embarrassed. “I kind of hoped you’d be angry enough that we could skip over the explanation.”  
  
“I know,” Pitch said, folding his arms. “But given that I started off baffled, and that all you’ve done is sit in a pile of blankets and make no sense, my legitimate annoyance with you demands an explanation rather than some sort of fight that avoids one.”  
  
“Fine.” Bunny shook his head. “This is the only place I could think of where Jack wouldn’t just show up. I showed him how to get into the Warren a few months ago and–” he broke off into another yawn.  
  
“Jack Frost? I thought you were friends. He kept the last light burning for you, didn’t he?”  
  
Bunny scowled. “Sure you want to bring that up? You really outdid yourself that time.”  
  
Pitch walked over to perch on the edge of the bed. “I hate being ignored,” he said. “Especially in favor of sand, and teeth, and toys, and eggs. If you had wanted it to be fun, you shouldn’t have waited four hundred years and then had me choose the time and form of engagement.”  
  
“So you’re saying it could have been fun?” Bunny raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well…wasn’t it before?” Pitch asked. They sat in silence for a few moments before Bunny half-shrugged, half nodded.  
  
“Anyway,” Bunny said, “Jack’s great, but he’s been getting a lot of new believers. So he hasn’t really needed to sleep in a while, and I just…need some peace and quiet.”  
  
“ _That’s_ understandable,” Pitch said. “But why come here? Sandy could have made a Jack-Frost-free zone for you.”  
  
Bunny made a halfhearted attempt to fix the fur on his face. “Yeah, but Jack would have found out somehow and he would have made his sad face at me as soon as I woke up. I can’t deal with that face.”  
  
Pitch smirked. “The one that looks like this?” He gave Bunny a wide-eyed, lost look, and Bunny burst out laughing.  
  
“That’s uncanny!”  
  
“Thank you,” said Pitch, his expression returning to one more his own.  
  
“How did you learn—”  
  
“Oh.” Pitch kept his gaze steady on Bunny. “Antarctica.”  
  
“Bastard,” Bunny said, though more mildly than Pitch expected. He leaned back against the head of the bed. “But he makes that face for all sorts of things, you know?”  
  
“Not really,” said Pitch, and Bunny nodded.  
  
“You probably want your bed back now, huh?”   
  
“Unless you mean to share it,” Pitch said, and Bunny laughed again.  
  
“That’s Richard III-level flirting!” Pitch sputtered indignantly, but Bunny went on. “Nah, I know you didn’t mean it like that. I’ll get a move on.” He stood up and turned to Pitch. “Could I come back, now and then?”  
  
Pitch folded his arms. “If it’s quiet you want, I won’t offer it while I’m here. I’ll talk to you whether you like it or not.”  
  
“That your only threat?”  
  
Pitch narrowed his eyes. “No. If I’m asleep you’re going to have to condemn some grass to death. I’m not making more furniture for you and I won’t let you kick me out of my own bed.”  
  
“Not even once? For the eggs?”  
  
“No,” said Pitch. “For one thing, you’re able to joke about it now, and for another, I had to re-grow a whole tooth in this form after I escaped from ten tons of gritty irony. It was very complicated and uncomfortable and took much longer than your fixing the Warren.”  
  
“All right ,” Bunny said. “Just checking.” He tapped his foot on the floor and a tunnel opened up. “You know, I think I might like coming back here even when you talk at me—you’re not going to try to use a sad face on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #if there was ever a slow build couple#it's these two#I had a hard enough time working in even accidental flirting
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Wow, I am really impressed, this is a difficult pairing to even get them to talk in a friendly sort of way. Well done!


End file.
